


May 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to scowl when many Smallville creatures surrounded her with Amos.





	May 15, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl began to scowl when many Smallville creatures surrounded her with Amos and they couldn't shop in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
